Toma
| affiliation = Marines | occupation = Marine | jva = Hiroki Uchi }} Toma is a young, kindhearted Marine swordsman and subordinate of Saga. He appeared in the fifth One Piece movie. Appearance Toma has a very laid back demeanor and appearance with a slim frame, a round face with oval-shaped eyes, somewhat thick black eyebrows, slight smile, and freckles. He wears a white and grey leopard print coat with a small blue stripe around the rim of the collar. Underneath he wears a long low cut black shirt that shows much of his upper chest, and striped grey and blue pants tied off with tan cloth just above his ankles and over black shoes. He has a beat-up white baseball cap with a burgundy smiley face with stars for eyes and a spiked outline, a chipped bill, and a patch that says "MARINE" slightly peeling loose from the front of the cap, which he wears tilted sideways over his shaggy neck length brown hair. He wears a chain around his neck with a thin metal plate and fingerless brown gloves. Over his shirt, he wears a blue sash which held his sword, a katana with an outer casing on the sheath and hilt resembling bone, with a red orb being grasped at the end of the hilt. Personality Toma has a strong will, as he did not want to be controlled by the powers of the Shichiseiken wielded Saga. He has also been shown be an honorable swordsman. He is actually very kind and loyal to Saga, as he was seen obeying him and caring for his well-being. Toma is a very respectful and friendly individual, referring to Luffy and Usopp with the honorific title, “-san.” Abilities and Powers Toma is an exceptionally strong individual, holding his own against Zoro with ease. Toma also possesses remarkable willpower, as he was able to resist the corrupting and manipulative effects of the Shichiseiken for a considerable amount of time, becoming aware of its influence on his comrades. While his willpower allowed him to resist it, he admitted that he would eventually be overwhelmed by it. While his prediction of being overwhelmed did come to fruition, it required Saga exert his own strength in addition to the Shichiseiken’s initial force, a testament to Toma's willpower. Surprisingly, Toma seemed to be weakened by the cursed sword’s influence, as he was defeated by Nami and Chopper when under the sword’s control. Because of the drastic power difference between the Straw Hat Pirates’ swordsman and their navigator and doctor, the defeat suggests that his will and the sword’s influence conflicted and inhibited Toma’s fighting ability. Swordsmanship Toma is a skilled and disciplined sword fighter, having spent months training at the Marine Dojo. He displayed this skill when he held his own against Zoro in a duel for a period of time before it was interrupted by Saga. History Past Within the year prior to the Straw Hat Pirates’ arrival to Asuka Island, Toma and his fellow Marines joined Saga's dojo and fell under the influence of the Shichiseiken. He was then commanded by the sword to terrorized the island's citizens. The Cursed Holy Sword After Zoro was prompted to venture into the island's forests by the throwing of Saga's knife at him from a distance, Toma, Bismarck, and Boo Kong met the pirate hunter and led him to the Marine Dojo base. At the base, Toma quickly recognized the knife thrown at Zoro as part of Zoro and Saga's childhood, revealing his knowledge of their pasts. When Luffy and Usopp arrived at the dojo, Toma appeared behind them and informed them that their friend would be returning soon. As Saga revealed himself behind a wall of guarding Marine soldiers, Toma asked his superior if he could test the Straw Hat captain’s strength to see if he really defeated former-Shichibukai Crocodile. Before Luffy could respond, Toma slashed at him, almost hitting the pirate and Usopp. His eyes tinted red under the control of the Shichiseiken, Toma was impressed by his ability and said that he hasn’t felt that excited in a while. Toma watched as Luffy challenged and fought Saga. He was impressed by Luffy’s abilities, commenting to a startled Usopp. He was surprised and curiously interested when Luffy proclaimed his dream to be Pirate King but was disappointed by Luffy’s strength after the pirate was defeated by his superior. When he asked Usopp if he agreed, the surprised sniper jumped off the cliff Luffy fell from to pursue and rescue his friend, much to Toma’s shock. Following the return of his comrades, Toma accompanied Saga and Zoro into the depths of the Dojo where Saga instructed Zoro to drop the orbs into a chasm below. After Saga fell to his knees in pain, Toma became alarmed for his safety but was assured by his superior that the crippling pain was actual just intense joy of success. As they left the chasm, Toma expressed interest in sparring with Zoro and informed the pirate of his captain’s defeat by Saga’s sword. Back at the dojo, Boo Kong stood alongside his comrades as Saga address all of his followers. Saga declared that power would determine justice and would rule the world. Toma was the only person in the room, aside from Zoro, to stay silent as the rest of the swordsmen chanted in support. He slyly looked to Zoro during the speech. Realizing that the influence of the Shichiseiken would eventually control him, Toma asked Zoro to have a proper duel with him before he would completely succumb to the sword's power. Zoro and Toma fight, reminding Zoro of his past with Saga and the strong spirit Saga once possessed. However, Saga interrupted their duel and took complete control over Toma, crushing his spirit and ordering him to defend Tonroh. Arriving at Tonroh after the barrier had been created and weakened, Toma attacked Nami and Chopper. Nami and Chopper were able to fend off his slashes with Chopper’s Horn Point and Guard Point, and Nami used her Thunder Tempo to distract him. Chopper struck Toma with Kokutei Roseo, defeating him. Toma and the others were freed from the sword's evil power when Zoro destroyed Shichiseiken. After the Straw Hat Pirates left the island, he was last seen hiding behind some trees, smiling at Maya and Saga, and throwing his cap into the air. Major Battles *Toma vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Toma vs. Roronoa Zoro *Toma vs. Nami and Tony Tony Chopper Trivia *Toma has a smiley on his cap, which is usually only seen with pirates. References Site Navigation ca:Toma fr:Toma es:Toma it:Toma pl:Toma Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Non-Canon Swordsmen Category:Asuka Island Characters Category:Movie 5 Antagonists